


Captain Vibes

by tekowrites



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Object Insertion, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekowrites/pseuds/tekowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Request: Billy/Teddy, one of them (Billy?) has a vibrator/dildo, the other finds out about it. They use it.<br/>Preference: It's Billy's, he's embarrassed, and Teddy fucks him with it. None of that's a necessity, though."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Vibes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the YA kink meme (http://ya-kink.livejournal.com/)

Billy came back from his search for Wanda, to the kind and loving hold of his boyfriend. He wondered why Teddy had kept dancing around the word ‘love’ and any full exclamation of affection. Well, aside from that heart melting moment when Teddy said he was glad Billy wasn’t gone long.  
  
He wasn’t sure whether it was a good thing, or a bad thing when Teddy finally recovered his vocal skills. He supposed it was bad, because Teddy was staring intently at his uncovered vibrator when the gift of eloquent speech came back to him.  
  
“That’s..I..uh..what’s that.”  
  
“I’m pretty sure you know what that is, I’m also pretty sure it’s not your parents’ either.”  
  
Billy’s embarrassment went up a notch.  
  
“I mean, I knew you were getting a tad less tight, but I just assumed, you know?” Teddy pointed towards himself, looking genuinely puzzled.  
  
Billy almost squeaked with indignation at the mention of his ass and how loose he was. In more ways than one.  
  
“Is it better?”  
  
Billy shook his head, speech loss was going around these days. He felt a little guilty at not getting rid of it the minute he had a boyfriend, but they’d had so many  _really_  intimate moments together in the past, that it was sort of a given he’d just stash it away for when..well he didn’t want to think about it now.  
  
“Whoa is that a button?”  
  
“Don’t cli-”  
  
The buzz of the vibrator was entirely too loud in the ensuing silence, but Teddy didn’t let go of it, just stared at it with fascination.   
  
Blood rushed to Billy’s face in surges, coloring even the tips of his ears red. “I really, really haven’t used it in months.”  
“But you’re keeping it around for me and Tommy to find?”  
  
He racked a hand through his hair, making his bangs stick up a little. “No, it was…. _hidden_.” As realization hit, Billy looked back sharply at Teddy, who just grinned back at him.  
  
“It was too good of an opportunity to miss.”  
  
Billy lunged at him, his color going normal again, and tried to grab it back. Teddy dodged, dancing around the small room, the vibrator held like a trophy in his hand.  
  
Neither are sure exactly who tripped first onto the bed, but they end up there together all the same. Billy finally managed a hold on the vibrator, fingers curling over Teddy’s on it.  
  
Teddy leaned up to kiss Billy in what he assumed was a small apology.  
  
“It’s a shame to let it gather dust, don’t you think?”  
  
“He’s a good man, deserves a second chance I should think.”  
  
“He?”  
  
“Captain Vibes.”  
  
“For once, I have no comment.”  
  
Teddy flipped him so that he would be at the bottom, then resumed kissing, slipping his tongue in the minute he could.  
  
Billy sucked on the tongue inside his mouth, his brain occupied with the thought of the vibrator Teddy still held in his hand. He could imagine the feeling of it sliding into him again, remember nights when he itched so bad, only the trusty waves of Captain Vibes managed to get him settled enough to sleep at night. He’s been thinking of added customizations, when he’d finally met Teddy.  
  
Teddy’s whose fingers had clicked the vibrator on again, and were moving it closer to his body.  
  
The buzz was soon on his chest, travelling towards his numb nipples, drawing them out with a pulsing that rivaled that of his heart. He moaned in Teddy’s mouth, slipping hands into that fine short hair, and arching his body upwards for more.  
  
The next moment, he felt the vibrations directly on his semi-hard cock, and it took a will of steel not to jump at the feeling.  
  
Their kiss broke, and Billy held on to Teddy’s forearms, spreading his legs a little, trying to even out the strength of the vibrations across his now aching cock. Teddy moved it up and down, sliding it to the side and running it under Billy’s thighs.  
  
Billy began to rock against it, following the movement involuntarily, his hips suddenly having a mind of their own, decided to carry on without his brain. He humped against it, growing frantic with arousal as it pulsed so close to where he needed it the most, but just not there enough.  
  
Teddy flicked the top button of his jeans open, and Billy lifted his body upwards to both let him take them off, and to get more of the vibrator that was being moved away.

He whimpered to get his need across, and almost screamed when Teddy just tucked the vibrator inside his briefs.  
  
Billy reached down to move it, but his hands were caught by Teddy’s, moving them away, and trapping both wrists in one hold. He seemed to concentrate on removing Billy’s pants, and once those were off, finally, he move and turned off the vibrator.  
  
Billy panted, trying to get control back, but it was near impossible as he felt his entire body still vibrating.  
  
That’s when his briefs were removed, and Teddy settled between his legs. He felt the slick texture of Teddy’s fingers covered with lube as they tried to open him up, Teddy whispering filthy promises in his ear as he worked one of them in.  
  
“You’re going to suck me off, while that sweet thing’s going to got soaked with my spit, and then I’ll feed it to you, inch by inch until you burst from the inside. Then I’m going to fuck you with it so hard, so deep, you’re going to see stars tonight.”  
  
Billy shook, trying to move around, get more friction on his cock, Teddy’s words making him ooze uncontrollably, he knew he was going to come before any of that happened. He clenched, trying to hold off, to not get his rocks off before the main dish.  
  
“Fuck, so tight, you’re eating up my fingers.” Teddy pegged his prostate and Billy lost the battle.  
  
Teddy kept scissoring him through his orgasm, pressing the pad of his thumb against Billy’s drawn up sacks, helping him through as ropes of white shot from his slit onto his chest.  
  
He slumped a little, the pleasure of post-orgasmic stimulation sending tiny shockwaves across his body, that announced themselves as an uncontainable tingling sensation at the toes.  
  
“B, hold the back of your knees for me.” Billy looked up, head still pretty much in the muddle of post-release, and tried to move his liquid limbs apart. He glanced at Teddy to see his reaction, and gulped. Teddy had taken the matter of lubricating Captain Vibes, upon himself and his oral cavity, sliding the blunt object deep into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks then winking at Billy, making good on his promise.  
  
Billy abandoned his knees, pushed away from the bed and grabbed Teddy’s still covered cock through his jeans. In less than ten seconds, Billy had that strained cock inside his mouth, and mimicking Teddy, he deep throated, pulling away with a pop then going back again. Teddy pushed inside his mouth, the only indicator he was still sucking off the vibrator were the filthy almost porn-like sounds coming out of his mouth.  
  
He tongued the slit, pressing the tip of his tongue on it, repeating the motion until Teddy bucked once before pushing his head away. Billy nodded, sat back and pulled his legs apart, his spent cock flaring back into life.  
  
The first brush of the vibrator against his ass sent a shiver down his spine, Teddy’s spit already cooling.  
  
They started out slow, small pushes to get him used to the stretch, Teddy sitting in between his legs and controlling the pace. He took his cues from Billy, and the minute he started making those little sounds pleasure, the pace changed.  
  
Billy had to change his breathing to stop from passing out, Teddy not giving him time between thrusts to get used to the shaking almost violent thrusts that brutally attacked his prostate, making him gasp. He lifted his legs higher off the bed, forcing Teddy to change the angle, pushing against it now and moving his hips along, arching his back as particular thrusts pressed hard against his prostate. Teddy began to twist and rotate the vibrator in and out, shorting the jabs to small shallow ones, and driving Billy up the wall with them.  
  
Billy second orgasm went almost unnoticed as it rattled out of him amid the shaking of the bed and the opposing force of Teddy body against his. The thrusts slowed, until they slowly stopped with Teddy seating it all the way in.

“Ready for part two?”  
  
“There’s a part two to fucking me into a state of liquid?”  
  
“We still need to actually turn it on you know.” Teddy tapped the end of the vibrator, to emphasize.  
  
“Ah. Right, It wouldn’t do not to get a vibrator to  _vibrate_.”  
  
“My thoughts exactly.”  
  
Teddy cupped his jaw, kissing him lightly, getting them back to basic grounds, trying to rev up Billy into a third state of arousal. He could feel Teddy’s erection drilling his thighs, still hard from the unfinished blowjob. Billy slipped his hand towards it and trailed his fingers up and down it’s length. Teddy groaned into his mouth, pushing it more into Billy’s palm. When they came up for air, Billy shifted around, aiming to finish what he’d started.  
  
He took his time, licking Teddy from tip to root, then taking just the head in his mouth, and sucking hard. He brought his fingers around to roll Teddy’s sack, while his other hand rested on Teddy’s thigh. Billy felt the tremors there, and wrapped his mouth tight over the head before Teddy shot the load down his throat.  
  
Teddy had sat on his knees, panting after his orgasm, and pulled Billy against him. They were back to chest now, Billy’s legs tangled together in an effort to keep him upright. Teddy made use of that clicking the vibrator on by pressing the bump on the side. Billy jumped, almost entirely off Teddy, as the insistent vibrations were now inside rather than outside. The familiar sensation caught him by surprise due to the change of both position and situation, he felt the vibrator slipping out slowly but he couldn’t do much but try to hold on to the body behind him.   
  
Teddy pulled him over one knee and pushed him down. A scream tore out of his throat as the vibrator pegged his prostate, the vibrations causing him to lose any semblance of control. It was in deep, seating to the very edge and kept that way by Teddy’s left thigh.  
  
He panted, harsh tormented sounds ripping out of his throat as wave upon wave of pleasure kept him trapped. He felt Teddy’s hand guiding his right one back and touched the velvety skin of his cock. Teddy pulled him off with one hand, kissing his neck and rocking his body –and subsequently Billy’s- with the force of a small earthquake.  
  
Billy’s fist was around Teddy’s hard and leaking cock, pulling with furious speed and little concentration as Teddy’s thigh moved and shifted the vibrator with it. With every push, Billy’s gasps got lost between words, pleas, curses and endless shouts of yesyesyes!  
  
His third orgasm rattled out of him, taking his breathe away while the pounding of his heartbeat sped to higher levels. He clutched harder at Teddy, heard him groan seconds before his hand was spattered with come.   
The vibrator was still buzzing away, but neither had the strength to move a single muscle.


End file.
